Love In The Most Unlikely Places?
by TheRealOriginalSammy
Summary: Rosalie Hale goes to Queen Bathilda's with Bella Swan and Alice Cullen. Being in an all-girl's school, she's the Queen Bee. The popular one. And when she wants something, she goes for it. Emmett McCarty is what she wants and she tries to get him. Can she?
1. Preface

Love in the Most Unlikely Places?

**PREFACE**

**Disclaimer: **These characters are HUMAN. But still don't belong to moi.

Have you ever wanted to be loved so much, that it's the main thing that crosses your mind? That if you don't have someone that loves you that you're doomed to be without love for the rest of your life? Sometimes I feel as if my hand is stretching out to be in someone else's hand, like a missing jigsaw piece. I know it's ridiculous and that I'm too young to find my true love, but sometimes I wonder whether there is such a thing as 'true love'. Since, you know that people marry, have kids, divorce and cause their kids loads of heartache. I want to find my true love an' all, but sometimes I wonder what it's be like to have a true love and whether there is such a thing as it.

........................................

With the stars above my head, the moon shining through the clear, starry night, my head suddenly fills with a lot of things that's happened in the past few months. Yet I'm walking with my hand inside my missing jigsaw piece, I think back to the pining I felt. No matter how many times I got caught out with what's happened, I still thought about it often. And I'm glad I did. Because now, I've found my missing jigsaw piece, for now.


	2. Fighting For Attention?

**Love in the Most Unlikely Place?**

Chapter 1- **Fighting For Attention**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't even own the title, which belongs to my dear friend, Rosie Lockwood a.k.a 10-shooting-5-star-91_

**Link to school: **./**. It is actually in Scotland in real life but let's pretend. :P**

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Spoilt bitch!"

"Greedy cow!"

The thoughts bounced around my head as I sat in the back of the black Mercedes -Benz S65 AMG. My father kept glancing at me from the rear-view mirror as my mother just glared at me from her passenger mirror with her deep brown eyes were staring at me, her mouth pursed and her eyes were lifted. My dad looked at me worriedly, as if it was his fault. As I looked at my parent's faces, I felt guilt spread through my body. I clutched my mobile even harder as I though on how I'd behaved in the supermarket. What happened is that we were doing a weekly shop in ASDA **(A/N: Wal-Mart in the US!)** and I'd been dying to buy a new CD. Even though I lived in London, I wasn't allowed out of the grounds of my boarding school, but that didn't stop me! I often went to Harrods and places but only on weekends with Alice and Bella. Anyway, I was dying to buy Fearless by Taylor Swift and when we were walking around the aisles I was subtly dropping hints on looking at the Music section. We walked straight past it and went to the clothes section. I thought that I'd wait until we were on the way back to the checkouts, so I did. Except my mum missed it and went straight to the checkouts. Since I didn't have my way, I stood by the til until we were going back to the car and now I stayed silent. It was a pathetic thing to be in a mood with but the thing is I knew I could get it! It wasn't as if we couldn't afford it, we are millionaires! It was just that I didn't ask. But dropping hints is technically asking.

The car followed the long and winding driveway up to the school's entrance. I flung the door open and got out.

"Bye!" I yelled when I got up to the entrance steps. I heard the wheels spin on the gravel and I opened the door. I walked through the olden-decorated hallway and went to find my friends. With my 4-inch red stilettos hitting the floor, I drew attention to myself. Not that I cared, it was the thing that I do. There were gasps as people saw what I, Rosalie Hale, was wearing. I was wearing my statement red heels, my white tank top with mini red ra-ra skirt that barely covered my bum. My long blonde hair was curled and held in place with a red Alice band. My make up was neutral apart from my flaming red lips which made my plump bottom lip stand out further. This was usual for me, yet the girls in my school still didn't expect it. I lifted my plump lips into a small smile and sauntered up the stairs to the Sixth Form Common Room.

In the centre, Alice was stood with her back facing me, giving other girls makeovers. I saw Bella and smiled at her. Bella smiled back and I sneaked up behind Alice, putting my finger to my mouth to show others not to tell. I stood right behind her and squeezed her hips. She jumped out of her skin and screamed. Everyone laughed at her response.

"Rosalie Hale! Don't you dare do that again! I'll...I'll...I'll dye your hair!" She shouted. As she said the last three words, there were gasps all around the room.

"Love to see you try Alice!" I smiled, ruffling her hair with my hand. I grabbed her and Bella's hand and walked over to our room on the top floor, which was the whole floor.

We opened the door and the gorgeous designer room hit me, like usual. It was a monochrome theme. Of course, Daddy had paid for it. The walls were all white with black and white canvases of London on them. They each had a typical red London double Decker on there too! The windows were floor length with a balcony behind each. They shown the most beautiful view of the countryside in the distance and at night the stars shone brightly. The light of the stars reflected nicely on our black curtains. There was an exception of colour in the room which was a red fluffy carpet. This was just the living room. In our kitchen it was a red theme. The island was in the middle and there was a black fridge and a black oven. There were mirrors on some of the tiles to reflect the light. The walls were red with a black lampshade. The bathroom was blue. There was a blue shower curtain, a blue framed mirror, blue everything. But we each had an ensuite. This was for our guests. My room was a paint palette. It was mostly white which was the walls but everything inside it was bright colours. This way, I felt more of my own age since the rest of the flat was more sophisticated. People were beginning to wonder what our flat looked like. No-one had ever been inside and we wanted it to stay that way.

I went to stand out on the balcony, whereas Alice and Bella sat on our white leather couches and turned on the flat screen which 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' came on. We all sung along to the theme tune and done jazz hands.

"Oh yeah, guys. Tomorrow there's a party at Emmett McCarty's house. Edward told me." Alice said. Edward was Alice's brother, who is best friends with my brother Jasper.

"Who's he?" I asked. I'd never heard of him so I'd better catch up.

"He's the popular one at King Edward's." Alice said. King Edward's College was the opposite of our all-girls' boarding school, Queen Bathilda's College A.K.A Queen Batty's.

"Ooh. Good looking?" I asked hopeful. I wanted a boyfriend. We all did. We were all single.

"Gorgeous. But he's taken." Alice sighed. I did too.

"So, who the lucky girl?" I wondered.

"Some girl from the other mixed school at the other side of town." Alice answered automatically.

"Have either of you met my twin, Jasper?" I asked. I couldn't remember if they had.

"Nope!" Alice said as Bella shook her head.

"I'll ring him to see if he's going." I said, walking over to the phone.

"Alice, what does your brother look like?" Bella asked quietly.

Jasper picked up after the fourth ring.

"Yello?" He panted.

"Jasper, I told you. Stop using that pathetic word to greet someone over the phone!" I told him.

"Whatever Rosalie. What did you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Are you going to Emmett's party? And what's wrong with you? You sound like your being chased." I said to him.

"Of course I am. He is my best friend. And thanks for the last comment. I was actually in the shower."

"Eew! So what time does it start? And where is it?" I asked.

"Ha! It starts at eight and it's at Emmett's which is in the west side of town. 121 Linton's Avenue. We got the weekend away, faked signatures!"

"Jasper Hale! You never do that! Even if we are sneaking out but we'll be there."

"Whose we? And who invited you?"

"We are Alice, Bella and I. My best friends. And Alice's brother invited us, Edward."

"Oh. So am I finally going to meet the pixie?"

I laughed. "Yes you are Jas! Gotta go, love ya bye!" I said turning the phone off. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the address and the time. Alice walked over and checked.

"Fashion time!" Bella squealed. We laughed and got talking about what to wear.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The Next Day, 7:15 PM ..................................................................................................................................................................

We were frantically sipping at our wine while trying to put on our shoes. I put the glass down and slid the white Dior shoes on . I stood up and looked in the floor length mirror. My sky blue baby doll dress. The sleeves reached my elbow and the edge reached just above my knee. It flowed straight down with 5 inches of diamond/checkered design at the bottom. My hair was up in a messy bun with a few curls dangling down with a white band holding it back. I wore a matching blue bangle with silver glitter encrusted on it. I picked up the white clutch I was taking and caught a glance at my nails. They were all white with a blue tip. This, of course, was Alice's idea. Her own nails were painted lime green to match her amazing dress. Her dress was a lime green open chest dress holding the sides together. Alice's hair was flicked out. She looked amazing. Bella was wearing a red dress with a cowl neck and side ruching. Her hair was curled and she wore a red bow clipping her hair to the side. She looked beautiful. The colours we'd chosen suited us really well.

"Come on! We need to get a taxi!!" Bella rushed out. We all followed her and locked the cherry brown glossed door behind us.

We arrived at twenty to eight, twenty minutes early. I paid the taxi driver and got out. In front of us stood a total American style house. It was all white with a patio out front. The windows were massive and the whole house looked amazing! I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood the most beautiful person ever.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Tell me by reviewing! Please check out my other stories! This was thought of in my Maths class and English class. Luckily the teacher didn't pick on me for answers! :P. This is set in England for once. All my stories are American and I find it hard to always translate from British English to American English. I never get it right! And, I thought, boarding schools? What a dilemma for the future! Oops, told you too much! Could I have three reviews before I update? Which is in the process in the making now! Love ya! xxxx


	3. The Party

Previously....

We arrived at twenty to eight, twenty minutes early. I paid the taxi driver and got out. In front of us stood a total American style house. It was all white with a patio out front. The windows were massive and the whole house looked amazing! I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood the most beautiful person ever.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Party**_

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has, never will. Plot belongs to me, which is it.

**Song: **_My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson._

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. My eyes drifted over his body and up to his face again. He's a serious weight lifter. The perfect man stood in front of me and here I stood looking like someone who belonged in an asylum. I shut my mouth and pouted a bit. Boys love that. I saw Alice roll her eyes at me and I smirked a bit at that. Bella stood there with her hand on her hip looking impatient.

"Erm...do I know you?" Mr. Gorgeous asked, looking a little confused.

"Actually you don't. But you know my brother. Cullen? Edward Cullen?" Alice said politely, slowly becoming irritated the McCarty here.

"You're Alice? The little pixie? The one who bugs the hell out of everybody? You look fine to me"" He smirked, his brows lifting up at once. Alice nodded.

"Thanks for the compliment!" She winked. I can't believe these two people have met barely twenty seconds ago and they're already acting as if they've known each other for years!

"Bella? Isabella? Swan? Bella, is that really you?" Emmett asked Bella, his mouth open with showing off pearly whites and his eyes were glittering.

"Mmmhmm." She smiled. Emmett ran up to Bella and flung his arms around her, lifting her into the air and spinning.

"Can't...breathe.....EMMETT!" She gasped. He dropped her and patted her head. Bella's blush came straight away.

"Explain?" Alice demanded. The little pixie hated not knowing stuff.

"Well, little Bells-y here and I both went to the same school back in Phoenix. We were there until we were... about 10? Was it? Anyway, Bella here left me all on my lonesome to face Jeremy and Charles." He frowned. Shock and confusion covered Alice's and my faces.

"Well, Emmett and I were best friends until I moved here to London. We were neighbours and best friends. Do you remember when Jeremy tried to get you out in baseball but slipped and landed right in the middle of Miss Landson's lap? That day was something I'd never forget." Bella laughed. I walked backwards to sit on the fence. Emmett, Bella and Alice were still laughing about Bella in gym. They were meant to be balancing on these upside down benches. Bella started laughing at Emmett who was climbing up the climbing bars trying to be an elephant/monkey. She laughed so much she fell and hit her head. While she did that Emmett was balancing on his two feet, one under and one on top. He saw Bella fall and next thing Bella knew was that someone collapsed on her. Emmett couldn't move since he was laughing too much so the teacher had to come over. They were also laughing about the one time Bella got a valentine and it turned out to be Emmett. I dazed into the sky while the trio laughed about the past.

Suddenly someone was poking my hips and I turned around to see Jasper standing there.

"Yellow sis!" Jasper smiled.

"Jasper....!" I growled. That stupid greeting always annoyed me! No matter who said it or when they said it, it always annoyed me.

"Hey sis!" He sighed. He winked and I don't know why he did it.

"That's better Jasperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I screamed .I was lifted into the air and my eyes were wide open, the wind battling to keep them open. The wind won. I was bobbing up and down and I heard music from the house. It was Kelly Clarkson's new song. _My Life Would Suck Without You_. It's of my favourites. I lifted my arms into the air and sang out loud, deafening the person carrying me.

_Guess this means you're sorry,_

_You're standing at my door,_

_Guess this means you take back,_

_All you said before._

_Like how much you wanted,_

_Anyone but me,_

_Said you'd never come back,_

_But here you are again._

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah,_

_Forever united, here somehow, yeah,_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly, my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Maybe I was stupid, _

_For telling you goodbye,_

_Maybe I was wrong,_

_For tryin' pick a fight, _

_I know that I got issues, _

_You're pretty messed up too,_

_Either way, I found I'm nothing without you_

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah,_

_Forever united, here somehow, yeah,_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly, my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah, yeah,_

_Forever united, here somehow, yeah,_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly, my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah, (together, now)_

_Forever united, here somehow, (yeah)_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly, my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Somewhere in the first two verses a loud, not in tune voice bellowed out the song.

"So, you're a fan of Ms. Clarkson, Rosie?" Emmett laughed. I joined in with his infectious laugh.

"Just a wee bit!" I smiled.

"Seems more than that!" He winked.

"Hey! You do too mister!" I hit him on the back. He grabbed my hand and flipped me over. He placed me right in front of him and put his foot forward. I once lived with a boy, namely my brother, Jasper. I grabbed my shoes and threw them at Alice. I turned and ran. I could hear Emmett's pounding footsteps behind me.

"Run Rose!" Bella yelled.

I went faster but I could hear Emmett right behind me. I came to a stop and Emmett ran straight past me. I turned and ran the other way. I heard the others laugh and Alice introduce Edward to Bella and Edward introduced my friends to my brother. I hid behind a big oak tree. There were a few so I could hide easier. I heard Emmett ask them where I went and then they went inside. His gasps for air filled the silence. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I burst out laughing.

Emmett turned to me and jumped backwards. I suppose seeing a girl with bright blonde hair with a blue baby doll dress with expensive white Dior shoes in the dark surrounded by trees, manically laughing would be scary.

"Sorry..." I gasped. "You're face was hilarious!" I laughed.

"Thanks!" He muttered and turned away. His shoulders were slumped and he went up to the porch. I calmed myself and went off after him.

I reached him at the bottom of the steps and I went to grab his shoulder. He turned and I was suddenly crushed up against him. I didn't realise I was that close to him. His bright blue eyes looked down at me. His blonde hair was lit up by the full moon. I lifted my head up higher and gasped at the sight. The stars were bright above us in the sky. They were almost as bright as the moon. They glittered against the black back drop of outer space.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Emmett murmured, his head still centimetres away from me. "They were never like this back home in Phoenix. You know, I'm pretty glad I moved here. There might not be as much green here as there is in the north where my Gramps lives. Somewhere like... what's it called? Not in England, somewhere else? Got a funny accent..." He mumbled.

"Ireland? No that's across the sea. Wales? Scotland?" I helped.

"Scotland, that's it! He lives by a load of mountains and stuff. It's so pretty. I remember Gramps telling us about Nessie. I always freaked out by going by that lake."

"You were scared of a mythical creature? You serious? Gramps? Do you really call your Granddad that? God..." I muttered.

"Granddad? That's what you call them here? No, always Gramps." He told me.

"Well, I'd never imagine a footie player saying Gramps before. Suppose there's always a first." I replied.

"I don't play football, I play soccer."

"Yeah, soccer IS football. Our rugby is similar to your football. Like rounders is similar to baseball." I told him. I took part in all of them apart from rugby. I am not willing to physically get injured easily.

"Right. Ok. I only moved here two weeks ago you know."

"I do. Just thought I'd give you a heads up." I said. I lifted my head up. Somewhere in our conversation I lowered my head. Now, all I saw were some good looking lips. I looked into Emmett's eyes to see my reflection. The moon was glowing on my hair, illuminating it. Next thing I felt were Emmett's lips crash down on mine. They felt soft on mine. They moved in sync. Seconds later he pulled away, gasping for breath. I was the same. He leant his head on mine. My hands found his muscly chest while his hand found the back of my head. He kissed me again, slower this time. Mr. Gorgeous pulled me closer. He wrapped his arms around my body and I leant on his. I put my arms around his neck, holding him closer. So far, it was amazing. Not the kisses – though they were- but how it was turning out. First, I found someone I really like and I wasn't even looking. Secondly, the night sky was the best in days. The moon was full and bright. Lastly, I'm at a party. I'm a teenager. I'm having fun. Wait a second. I said I'd found someone. But that doesn't mean that Emmett necessarily likes me. He might not even be single, never mid looking for a relationship.

"Do you like me, Emmett?" I whispered. I could feel his head nod against mine.

"A lot." He murmured before pulling me in for another amazing kiss.

"Are you single Emmett?" I asked, wanting to know for sure.

The door opened and I was still in Emmett arms. A girl with blonde hair stepped out. She was from the public school, Trinsworth High down the road.

"Emmett? Baby? Where are you? Emmett?!" She called out. She stopped on the top step and looked down.

She could see me embraced in Emmett's arms, his mouth on mine and his whole body pressed up against mine.

Emmett pulled away and I missed him already. He let go of me.

"Baby. I'm so sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen. She just attacked me." Emmett lied.

My mouth hung open and I flushed bright red. He looked at me with an apologetic smile on his face. Emmett turned to pull the bitch into his arms, like he'd done seconds before with me. I stepped up to him and kissed him on his cheek. I could see her face become murderous. Then I put my hand on his cheek, caressing his smooth skin. In a flash my hand went backwards and came into contact with his cheek. This time it left a red mark.

Now my eyes were filling with tears. I'd hit Mr. Gorgeous minutes after kissing him. He lied to me. He could've told me he had a girlfriend. I turned and walked away.

"You bitch! Get back here now! How dare you attack my boyfriend? First you kiss him and then you slap him! How dare you?!" Emmett's girlfriend shrieked.

She came for me and I ducked. Next thing that happened was my hands pushing her backwards into Emmett's arms.

"Hope you two are happy together." I snarled and walked away into the trees. This time, I didn't let the tears stop.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! I loved writing it! There's more action in the next chapter. As if Rosalie would give up that easily! Please review and help me improve. Give me ideas too :D! Xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Trees

Previously....

She came for me and I ducked. Next thing that happened was my hands pushing her backwards into Emmett's arms.

"Hope you two are happy together." I snarled and walked away into the trees. This time, I didn't let the tears stop.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Trees**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Stephenie Meyer's work. Well, my plot, her characters.

*SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! Sorry, Rosalie got to me. I hate swearing but I do when needed*

**Song: **Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson (_thought it was totally Rosalie!)_

_A/N AT BOTTOM!_

I didn't know where I was going, what I was doing or even what I thought. I only knew that I was in the woods by Emmett's house. I could hear my phone vibrating in my clutch but I didn't give a flying cow. For no apparent reason, a flashback filled my vision.

_I was standing in HMV. Kelly Clarkson's new single was playing through the speakers. I was surrounded by hundreds of CD's. At the end of the song the man on the speaker sounded through out the whole store. __**Kelly Clarkson's new CD, All I Ever Wanted, is on sale today! Buy it and get into her music before ANYONE else and be the jealousy of all your friends. On sale for only £8.99. Once again, Kelly Clarkson's new album, All I Ever Wanted, is on sale today. Only £8.99.**__I picked up the album and had a look at the names. __**I Do Not Hook Up, Cry, Don't Let Me Stop You, All I Ever Wanted, Long Shot, Ready**__. I picked it up and walked to the till. The queue was short and the clock said it was only 9 in the morning. I paid for it and walked back to the dorm. I sat on my bed after grabbing my laptop. I heard all the songs and re-played my favourites. It was number 10 on the CD. It was called Long Shot and it was amazing. Then Alice walked in with Bella following..._

My vision was back to the present. As soon as I loved all the songs I uploaded them onto my BlackBerry. I could remember all the lyrics to Long Shot. I pressed the button to play the music and it filtered through the dark night.

_I felt it, the wire touched my neck And then someone pulled it tighter I never saw it coming, I started to black out And then someone said good morning I took it as a warning I should have seen it coming  
So now I'll take a chance on This thing we may have started Intentional or not, I don't think we saw it coming It's all adding up to something That asks for some involvement That ask for our commitment  
I think I see it coming If we step out of that limb _

_My heart beat beats me senselessly Why's everything got to be so intense with me I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability In all probability  
It's a long shot, but I say why not If I say forget it, I know that I'll regret it It's a long shot just to beat these odds The chance is we won't make it But I know if I don't take it, there's no chance 'Cause you're the best I got So take a long shot _

_I realize that there is all this starting Things we're both scared about That we'll never see them coming Throw caution to the wind And we'll see which way It's blowing And to this pulling on We'll never see it coming Until it's much to close to stop_

_My heart beat beats me senselessly Why's everything got to be so intense with me I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability In all probability _

_It's a long shot, but I say why not If I say forget it, I know that I'll regret it It's a long shot just to beat these odds The chance is we won't make it But I know if I don't take it, there's no chance 'Cause you're the best I got So take a long shot_

_Oh I waited for fact to come of fiction And you fit my description I never saw you coming But we'll make it _

_It's a long shot, but I say why not If I say forget it, I know that I'll regret it It's a long shot just to beat these odds The chance is we won't make it But I know if I don't take it, there's no chance 'Cause you're the best I got So take a long shot_

_There's no chance, there's no chance 'Cause you're the best I got It's a long shot but I say why not If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it But I know if I don't take it It's a long shot but I say why not  
Oh you never saw me coming_

By the time the third verse came out the speakers I was singing with it. By the time it reached the fifth, I was loud. As the last verse came on, I was so loud I couldn't hear the music. It was everything I want in life but I can't get it. That what it basically meant. To be truthful, I didn't care at that moment about Emmett McCarty. All I could focus on was getting into uni and becoming a lawyer. But obviously life wasn't as easy as that. I had to become an adult first. My promise to myself there was that I would focus on life, my love life? Whatever happens will happen. Despite that I liked Emmett. And that his girlfriend pissed me off so much. Why the hell did he like her anyway?

I turned and sat down. I curled up into a ball and cried. What the hell for is beyond me. "Hormones," Mother would titter. "you're growing up Rosalie. It's all a part of life."

Well, was I going to major in Biology for no reason? She treats me like a kid. My mother pisses me off a lot. Daddy was fine, without her. This is going to sound bad but Dad's better off without her. Mother is a bitch and treats Dad like a dog.

This made me cry harder. Before it was lone tears. Now my tear ducts were letting out tears relentlessly. Frigging hell. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I retarded or something?

I laughed at that. Retarded. HA! Haven't heard that word in a while. I could imagine Bella and Alice staring at me. Then Alice would laugh and Bell would too.

"ALICE? BELLA? Help... please!" I shouted and then ended up whispering. I sat there in the dark. I could hear the leaves rustling behind me but I didn't give a damn. I was too wrapped in my teenage hormones to give a damn.

"Rosalie? Rose?" Emmett whispered. What did that idiot want now? He had a GIRLFRIEND for crying out loud! Why did he want me? Lil'ol rich Rosalie. Her parents flaunted my beauty like it was a gift. Jazz wasn't bothered.

The footsteps got closer.

"Leave me alone. Let me wallow in my vain self-pity for God's sakes." I said. Someone turned in my direction.

"Rosalie? Is that you?" Emmett said.

"Yes, Emmett. It's me in my glory for God's sakes. Now, as I said before, let me wallow in my self-pity and go away." I said sharply.

Instead, he sat next to me and grabbed my hand. I pulled away and walked. Boy was he dumb. I turned and walked towards the music. I was near the fringe of the trees when my hand was pulled behind me and I was crushed to a body. Next, soft lips captured mine and our tongues danced together. I pulled away.

"DAMN YOU EMMETT MCCARTY! You have a girlfriend!" I shouted at him.

"I'd give Rach up for you Rose." Emmet told me seriously.

"I'm not a relationship wrecker, Emmett. Besides, if you're willing to cheat on 'Rach', then how could I trust you? You'd do exactly the same to me. I'd rather no date someone like that."

"Rosalie. If you got to know me before presuming all this, you'd understand."

"Understand what, Emmett?" I screeched. "You kiss me, cheat on your girlfriend, and say I fling myself on you when it was the other way around, blame me and make me cry? What in that is there that is a LIE Emmett?"

"You'll find that I don't HAVE a girlfriend. My friend-you brother-'s bet me to go out with her. Doesn't mean I like her does it?"

"That is beside the whole freaking point. You're still going out with her despite whether or not you like her. You called her baby? That there proves my point."

"No it doesn't. It's an act. Called acting? Ever heard of it?"

"Do us both a favour and fuck off Emmett."

I turned towards the house and walked off.

"You know you're going into MY house don't you?" Emmett said.

"Well, no... I was going somewhere else. Of course I know that you idiot. I'm getting my bag of Alice and going home. I'll say by to my brother and go. That all right with you?" I asked him.

I walked through the big oak door and went in search of Alice. I could see her and I walked towards her until 'Rach' walked in front of me, blocking my path.

"Move." I said, totally pissed off.

"Why? So you can kiss my boyfriend again?" She glared at me.

"Oh, give me a break. He said he was single for God's sakes. I'll be outta your life as soon as you let me pass. I'm leaving."

I shoved her and walked towards Jasper.

"Rose, what the HELL did you just do?" Jasper asked me.

"Er... well. I kissed Emmett, well he kissed me. Then 'Rach' caught us. I walked into the forest, Emmett followed and we had an argument. I come in and 'Rach' pissed me off so I pushed her out the way. I'm leaving, by the way." I told him, matter-of-factly. Seriously, what was such a big deal?

They all looked at me, mouths open wide. I rolled my eyes at them and my eye caught the time shown on the clock. 9.16 PM. Huh.

"You mean you _pushed_ Rachel? As in the girl who takes no crap from anyone?" Edward asked, shocked.

"You KISSED... Emmett? The guy you've known for around an hour and then you argue with him? Plus you insult his girlfriend?" Jasper asked, the same time as Edward.

"What can I say? I'm Rosalie." I smirked, taking Joey's line in FRIENDS. "Besides, he didn't tell me about his girlfriend!"

"But you kissed him anyway?"

"Er... yes, I did. Anything wrong with that?" I said to Jasper, who was in full over-protective-mode. "Jazz, it was a KISS alright? Look, I'm not in the mood for all this crap. I just wanna go home, ok? I'll call you later. Where's my bag?"

"It's too early! Can't we go after?" Alice whined, handing me my bag.

"I'M leaving. You stay. Have fun. See you later. Love ya!" I waved to the gang. Then I remembered.

"Bella, Alice, this is Jasper Hale, my brother. Jasper, these are my two bestest EVER friends, Alice, Bella. See ya. Love ya. Ciao!" I called, blowing them a kiss.

I walked into the cold air. I walked to the edge of the trees and remembered I was missing my shoes. I grabbed them from where they were thrown earlier and called for a taxi. 20 minutes later, I was at the beach. I walked down the steps to the pebbly beach. After a few meters, the pebbles stopped and sand took over. I sat on the sand and watched the dark sea. The waves calmed me. It was the sound mostly. The whoosh of the sea. I left my things and walked to the edge of the sea and in until it reached half of my shins. It was cold but at this moment in time I couldn't give a damn.

Tonight went all wrong. The aim was to have a few drinks, have fun and meet new people. Well, I met people like Edward who seems like a cool guy, Emmett who's 100% jerk and Rachel who is 100% bitch. I was an idiot tonight. Kissing some random dude straight away. Now I think of it, I felt this sharp electrics pang flash through me. That's never happened before.

"Aah crap!" I murmured.

The sea was becoming rougher and getting me wet. I turned to get out of the water and saw a shadow under the light of the moon. Of all the millions of people in this whole entire world, I had to be on the beach with Emmett McCarty. Crap.

"Well bloody hell! Tonight's my night isn't it? What did I do pissing wrong?!" I shouted, kicking the waves. As I did it with one hell of a lot of force, I fell into the water, totally ruining my dress.

"FUCKINGHELL! Stupid, bloody water!" I muttered getting up.

"That was your fault, not the water. If you didn't kick the water, you wouldn't end up with karma biting your in the butt would you?" Emmett smirked walking towards me.

"Thanks for that little piece of information." I snarled, glaring at him.

"Woah! Back down bitch!" He laughed.

Did he really think he was all that? I walked out the water to my belongings I left on the beach. I sat down and then after a few minutes I leaned back, facing the moon.

"Mind if I sit here?" Emmett asked me.

A million of answers ran through my head. Neither of them nice.

"Whatever." I said, settling for the nicest one. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked him.

"Wanted to think. You?"

"Was pissed off so I came here. Who's looking after the house?"

"Eddie and Jazzy. Though Jazz did look like he did wanna rip my head off and burn the house. Told him about us, huh?"

"Had to explain why I wanted to leave."

We lapsed into silence for a few minutes. I turned to face Emmett. He was already looking at me. Ocean blue met blue.

"How old are you?" I breathed.

"Turned 18 yesterday." Emmett said to me.

"Oh, well happy birthday for yesterday then." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"What are you studying?" I asked him.

"Rose?"

"uh huh?"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

And I did. Shockingly. Usually I'd tell someone to piss off. Sometime later my eyes closed and I drifted off to a light sleep. I felt and arms go around my waist and pull me closer. I smiled into Emmett's chest.

A while later, I 'woke' up. Emmett was looking at me. He gap between us vanished as we kissed.

"I've got to go." I said when we pulled apart.

"Let's go then." Emmett decided, pulling me upwards.

"Huh?"

"My car. I'll drive you."

"Thanks?"

We walked towards his car, hand in hand. It was a massive Jeep Wrangler in bright scarlet red. I knew my cars. We walked up the last two steps. And there, in front of us, stood someone neither of us really wanted to see.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N:** I am so so so so so sorry for the wait. There was no reason for it. I apologise.

I'm a bad updater, I know. I have to get in the mood for it. Sorry.

Please review. It helps!

Thank you so much for all the reviews I've already had. Love you all so much. Thanks

IHeartMrEdwardCullen xx


	5. And The Stranger Is

_As we walked towards his car, hand in hand. It was a massive Jeep Wrangler in bright scarlet red. I knew my cars. We walked up the last two steps. And there, in front of us, stood someone neither of us really wanted to see._

**Chapter 4**

**And The Stranger Is...**

**Song: **_Jericho – By Hilary Duff_

(Just watched _Raise Your Voice!_ Good Film, Go Watch it! After reading this though!)

_Still not my characters!_

Well, make that...1,2,3,4...5 people I did not want to see right now. 4 were "trying" to hide behind a silver Volvo C30. They had big glass windows at the back too.

"What do you think you're DOING?" Rachel asked, well actually, she screamed at me.

"What's it looking like? Trying to get in the Jeep Wrangler, duh." I replied in a bored voice. I pushed passed her and sat on the wall surrounding the beach.

Emmett and Rachel were having a staring competition. Emmett lost. He was guilty.

"Rachel, I'm sorry...." Emmett started.

"Don't want to hear it! Just leave _her_ alone her with her _friends_ while we get back to your party." She said, putting her hand up to stop him.

"See you around Rosalie." Emmet said, walking up to me. He slipped something into my hand. I didn't notice what it was.

"We'll go in your car, babe." He said, placing his arm around her waist.

Well, that changes things. Ahh well. _He was just a kiss and tell, Rosie. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him._ I chanted to myself. I really could not be bothered with this now. I'll have to face the clutches of Alice and Jasper anyway.

They walked towards her blue Ford C-Max. Emmett walked her to her passenger car door and let her get in. He sat in the driver's seat and followed the road.

I looked down into my palm. The keys to a Jeep Wrangler. Man, he must trust me. Jasper doesn't even let me drive his beloved white Audi R8.

I stepped forward towards Emmett's car when Jasper stood out.

"What the HELL were you thinking Rose? Going off with a guy you don't even know?" Jasper spoke harshly.

"Called instincts Jasper. I wouldn't have gone with him if my instincts were telling me not to." I argued back.

"Instincts? As if you have them Rose. You wouldn't be able to tell whether a car was coming when you step off onto the road 'cause there's "a cute pair of shoes" in the nearest window. You're exactly like Mum. Don't forget, you'll grow into that." He hissed.

"That's coming from Mummy's little boy? Shocking. You need to remember that you're growing into dad every single day. Get a life Jasper."

"What do you mean? Dad's an alright guy."

"You'll find out that if you spent more time at home, you'll realise that once mum calls, he's there. Once she says she wants it, she gets it ASAP. You'll be a follower Jasper." I sneered. He gasped.

"One more thing that you need to remember Rosalie. You'll turn old, **alone**. Like mum. Dad'll notice sooner or later and leave."

"I can't wait for that day to come Jasper."

"What? You can't wait to die alone?"

"Shut up Jasper. You don't know what you're going on about. I can't wait for Dad to get his life back. He's gonna have to get out soon otherwise he's trapped. Same as you will be. Clutched in the hands of your wife, beckoning to every single demand."

"Piss off Rose."

"Same to you Jasper. Same to you."

I turned and walked back to the beach. This time, I went under the wall. And cried. I'd fought with the only member of family I actually care about all because of what we're scared to grow up into. Oh crap. My mother gets into every conversation. But I'm scared of what Jasper said.

_You'll turn into Mother. You'll become exactly like her_. A drunk. I'll turn into an alone alcy. Great. I need to tell Jasper. I ran up to where he was walking to the shiny Volvo.

"Jasper, wait!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. He turned and looked at me.

"What Rose? What's wrong? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that." He apologized and hugged me. I was a bit smaller than him though.

"Jazz...I need to tell ... you something." I hiccupped.

"What did he do to you?" He demanded.

"Nothing. It's about Mum. I'm going to turn into a drunk, Jasper. That's why I'm upset and ruining Alice's perfectly applied make-up. I'm going to become an alcoholic."

"What? Mum's not a...."

"She is Jasper. That's why I always go home, to help her. I knew you wouldn't understand. That's why I've never told you but she's living in the bottle, Jazz. It's horrible and it's so unlike Mum. We've got to send her to rehab or at least help her understand why we're doing this. What's even wrong in her life for her to drink out the bottle?" I shouted, losing all sense of calm.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him. His hug made me forget everything.

"Thanks, Jasper. Love ya really." I whispered.

"Love you too Rose." He laughed.

"You're not drunk, are you?" I asked, looking up.

"No. Why do you ask?" He wondered, looking down.

"You've never told me that before." I told him.

"Sorry. But us guys, we don't confess to our feeling easy. Do we Edward?" He called to Edward, stepping towards him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." He stuttered, finally tearing his gaze away from Bella's. Bella had her usual blush on.

"Man, he's got it bad!" Jasper whistled lowly. I laughed along and went to look at Alice.

"Yeah, he's not the only one! Looks like Bella's just as hooked on him. And for Alice? God! I can feel her staring at you and I'm only next to you! I can also feel your lust for her. So much for me getting in trouble for liking someone within the same night!" I laughed. Jasper stared at me.

"But neither of us have kissed each other within minutes, Rosalie." He pointed out.

"True, true. I am sorry Jasper. It was my fault. Don't kill Emmett. Oh crap. Gotta drive his car back to the house." I said, yanking the right hand door open to get into the driver's seat.

"I'll come with you." Jasper said, ready to get into the passenger seat.

"Oh no, no, no. You have an amazing girl right there, go talk to her. I'll follow Edward." I chuckled, pushing him out of the door.

He stumbled over to Alice and grabbed her hand. They were like missing jigsaw pieces. Her excitement and bubbly self was calmed by his calm and protective self. They balanced each other out. They got into the back seats of Edward's Volvo C30.

Edward and Bella were talking and walking slowly towards his car. I don't know Edward much but I can tell he's the caring type with a hint of jealousy if anyone came for his girl and that he could be over protective, but that's the type of guy Bella needs. Bella's the clumsiest girl I know and has the chance to fall over, trip UP the stairs or walk into closed glass door at every open opportunity. But she's book smart, intelligent and totally gorgeous. I do feel bad for her because I know that if I ever left with Alice, she'd be the quiet bookworm. All because she doesn't have the amount of confidence someone like her should. She can't make her clumsy-ness a mistake. Instead she takes it as a reality. By that I mean it's as if she can't live without it when she could make her tripping up a joke like she meant to do it. But it's Bella for you.

I looked up in time to see Edward open Bella's door for her, waiting for her to get in then closed the door for her. Then he got himself in. Cute.

I followed Edward through the long and bumpy roads. When I went to France, America, Italy, Spain, Germany and loads of other countries, their roads were smooth. Come into Britain and by the time you get out, your wheels are out of line because of the pot holes or you need a new suspension on your car. Despicable.

I pulled up outside of Emmett's house. The party was dead. No one was left. Of course, except Rachel and her crew. The bitches. I jumped out of the car and luckily landed on my toes. Could've pulled a ligament otherwise! As if, just would've hurt. I like to sound smart to myself. Weirdo.

I locked Emmett's jump and walked towards him. He turned and gave me a hug.

"My jeep better be in one piece." He warned.

"Ahh...well. About that...you see...something kinda happened. I'll have to show you." I told him, pulling him along. His face went from jokey to pale. I smiled. I did that! Whoop!

He followed me and we were hidden by the car.

"There's nothing wrong with your car. I just want a kiss." I whispered in his ear.

"You promise there is nothing wrong with my car?" He fretted.

"Em, it's fine. I look after every car like my own." I promised.

"Well, that's good then." He whispered, bending down to kiss me. His hands snaked around my waist and my hands went around his shoulders. He pushed me up against his car, so I was bending one leg and resting on the car. Balancing on the other.

A minute later, we pulled away. Gasping for breath.

"Did you know you were my first kiss?" I breathed.

"What? You've never kissed anyone before me?" He asked, eyes open wide with shock.

"Not unless you count pecks on the lips. Otherwise, you're my first kiss. And I'm glad." I winked.

"Thanks for the privilege." He smirked. He grabbed my hand and checked his car.

"Emmett. If something was wrong I would've fixed it." I told him.

"How? You're a GIRL!" He laughed.

"Hey! A girl can do everything a guy can do, but better. I took a mechanic's course a year ago in the summer. I loved every second. I know a few things about a car that you don't even know." I teased.

"Really? Well, there's this dripping coming from somewhere and I don't know where it is. Help me, please?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"As long as you have some overalls. I am NOT getting this dress wrecked for you mister. That's a step to far." I smirked. He turned and jogged to the garage. He came back with a navy pair. I slid them on top of my dress. I went opened the bonnet and looked around.

I found the problem two minutes later and fixed it.

"Water leakage." I explained.

"So you know cars?" He asked.

"Yes I do." I smiled.

"That's hot!" He said. I laughed.

Emmett helped me out of the overalls and put them in the garage. We skipped over to Jasper, Edward, Alice and Bella. They were partnered up. Jasper & Alice. Edward & Bella. Each partner were holding hands.

Emmett slowed down as he came up towards Jasper.

"Calm Jasper. My fault not Emmett's. Remember that. WE COME IN PEACE." I talked slowly. Why did I say we come in peace? God that was nerdy! They all laughed anyway.

"How you doing my brother-from-another-mother?" Jasper asked. Knocking knuckles with Emmett.

"Erm...doing good thanks." He said slowly. Still nervous.

"So, my sister show you a thing or two over there?" Jasper asked him, nodding his head towards the car.

"I guess she did man. Guess she did." Emmett laughed.

"Well, since the party's over at only 11...shall we sneak you guys into our dorm and order a take-out?" Alice asked. I smiled. The boys agreed.

"It's gonna be a taxi ride then. Unless either of you wanna drive?" Bella asked.

"Or...we could all come to mine and Jasper's home and we could all stay over. I did say that I was with my parents all weekend. Well, us girls did. What do you say? Half the house is ours, the bottom half. So there's plenty of room. Flat screen? Popcorn? Cinema?" I suggested.

"Oh my God Rosalie! You have a CINEMA?" Bella screeched. SO unlike Bella.

"We absolutely HAVE to! I've never been to your house and by how you described it there it sounds awesome!" Alice chirped.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"Go on then. Better see the parental sooner or later." He said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go guys."

I drove Emmett's jeep over to my house. Edward was behind us.

"So... how many bedrooms have you got?" Emmett asked, picking at his nails.

"Erm... mine, Jasper, 4 guests... then an extra large on for group sleepovers. So there's 7 bedrooms." I told him.

"Plenty of room huh? Why don't you stay there?" Emmett asked. A perfectly innocent question yet my hands tightened around the steering wheel. "You don't have to answer if you don't have to." He added.

"No. It's fine. It's just that... my mother controls my dad. I cringe every time I see them together. My mum's recently become a drunk so I go there more than I did but no one but me knew about it until I told Jasper earlier. Then my mum and dad are always out at parties. And Jasper never comes home anymore so I'm alone and I'd rather be with people. That's the main reasons." I concluded.

"How long has your mum been drinking for?" He asked.

"Three months. I walked in on her binging at a bottle of whisky. She hates that stuff. Then I went upstairs into the kitchen to get a drink to see my mum there, drinking a bottle of wine. Once she went up to bed I checked the bins. Pure curiosity and well... I saw 7 bottles in there. Empty. The bins get changed every day. Sometimes even twice. So I realised she has a problem. Then I hid bottled and then she's frantically be searching around and then I'd ask what she's looking for and she's say a pen. I knew the truth and she always kept pots of pens around." I whispered. He held my hand for the rest of my drive.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up in front of my house.

"Well, here we are." I said, getting out of the jeep.

My house was mostly glass and wood. I loved it. Behind it was our acres of grass and swimming pools. To the right was a massive fountain. There was a paved path leading up to the door. The door was oak with a massive knocker and glass. It was approximately about maybe triple the size of an ordinary house. Could be classed as a mansion I suppose but I class it as home. Emmett's mouth was hanging open at the sight of my house. I laughed. That was when Edward pulled up.

I could hear Alice and Bella whispering excitedly to each other. Jasper walked over to me while Edward walked to Emmett.

"Well... I think they like the house." Jasper chuckled.

"Love it! Love it! Love it!" Alice shouted.

"Let's go in, shall we?" I asked, walking towards the door. I opened it with my key that was around my neck and stepped inside. There was a note on the table on the side.

_Rosalie,_

_Leaving the house to you for the holidays because we know you're brother doesn't come home often. Gone to get some sun is Spain, then travelling to Greece, then we're going around the rest of Europe for three months. Holiday will be 4 months long. Look after the house. If you're having a party, keep all valuables and statues locked in out room._

_Money's where it always is and put an extra £5000 in your bank account. We've given Jasper the same amount. _

_Have fun sweetie, love Mum & Dad xxx_

"Got the house for the next four months. Been given permission for a party too." I said, handing the note to Jasper. He read it and gave it to Alice who was trying to read over his shoulder.

"Good one. Why don't we all stay here for the summer? It begins in two weeks and we are leaving school. Give us an opportunity to celebrate. Then we could go to Ireland or France for a week or two. Got enough money." Jasper suggested.

"Whatever. Better when there's more than me in a £7 million house. Up for it guys?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward said.

"Sounds good to me." Emmett agreed. Bella nodded her head.

"Oh My God! It's going to be AMAZING! We could go shopping in Paris!!!" Alice jumped around. We laughed at her. She was like a little Tinkerbelle.

"Taking it as a yes. Do you wanna ring Dad or do I?" Jasper asked.

"I'll do it. Jasper, ask our guests if they want to eat or drink something." I told him.

They all wandered into the kitchen while I rang my dad.

(**A/N: **Rose will be **BOLD**, her Dad'll be normal.)

Hello?

**Hey daddy. It's me, Rose.**

Hey princess. What's up?

**Well, me and Jasper are home. We're wondering if our friends can stay with for the summer.**

If they want to princess. Your mother's calling me. Better go, have fun. Love you.

**Have fun too Dad. Love ya too. **

I stepped into the kitchen to see Jasper, Edward and Bella doubled over laughing and Alice and Emmett covered in flour from head to toe.

"Trying to bake a cake?" I laughed.

Their muffled voices sounded like a yes.

Once I cleaned up and after they went for a shower and borrowed some clothes, we all went into the cinema room in our PJ's. The boys were wearing their typical shorts and t-shirts. Bella was wearing a white vest top and blue full-length bottoms. Alice was wearing a green silk dressing gown and nighty. I was wearing a red tank top and red short shorts. It was lucky that I always brought clothes in all sizes.

I went to sit next to Emmett while Alice sat next to Jasper and Bella sat next to Edward. Before we came in, all the boys were huddled together talking about something but wouldn't tell us. We found out half way through the film which was Bride Wars. They jumped up and covered us with popcorn. Then they were about to throw some water over us when we all jumped up and ran outside.

"Follow me!" I hissed.

We ran towards the swimming pool with the boys following directly behind us. We dived into the pool to get to the other side. The boys were shocked that we didn't care about our clothes. We got out the pool at the other side. They couldn't get around. The pool was the size of the room length wise. The only was to swim. They jumped in and tried to get us. They didn't realise that we were standing by French doors. I flung the door round and ran to the front of the house.

We stumbled inside and locked the door. Alice ran to the back door to lock that too.

The boys stood outside, dripping wet. Bella went away and came back with some towels.

"What's the price you're willing to give us?" Alice called through the window.

"Anything!" Jasper called.

"Come on it's freaking cold out here!" Emmett called in.

"Not used to the British weather yet are you Emmy bear?" Bella laughed.

"No I'm not! Let me in! Please Rose." He pleaded with **those** eyes.

"Oh no Emmett McCarty. Not giving into them eyes again tonight." I shouted.

"We'll let you in.... only if you agree to dress up in girl clothes, let us put make up on you and we're allowed to video it and put it on YouTube! And a kiss for us girls from our chosen boy." Alice rushed. Man was she desperate to kiss my brother.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever. Let us in!" Emmett pleaded. Jasper and Edward did NOT look happy.

"Deal?" I asked sticking my hand out the window. They all shook it.

"So warm..." Emmett whispered when he shook my hand. I unlocked the door and let them in. Bella handed them the towels.

"I pick Jasper!" Alice sung, running to his side.

"I pick Edward!" Bella said.

"Guess I'm stuck with you, huh McCarty?" I muttered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Emmett said, sounding really sad.

"Of course i do you big old bear!" I laughed.

He picked me up and swung me around. My legs were wrapped around his waist and we kissed for the fourth time tonight.

The others had finished before us and were trying to get our attention. WE pulled apart after Jasper threatened to punch Emmett.

"You wouldn't dare." I snarled, walking up to him.

"Oh, I would. Anything for you Rosie." Jasper smiled.

"Would you like it if I punched Alice?" I asked him. This time, he snarled.

"We both promise not to hurt our sibling's partner. Deal?" Jasper asked, holding his hand out. I shook it.

"Deal."

A/N: Could've been longer but my hands are hurting now after writing nine pages and I've got marks where my wrists have been resting on my laptop :D But I'll do it all for you :D It could've reached 16 pages but I've got to get food. My tummy's rumbling!

Please review! I'll update soon! Xxxx

IHeartMrEdwardCullen xx


End file.
